Pretty Pretty Princess
by Davey-is-Gawd
Summary: Her world is laying in pieces at her feet. Another blow causes things to crumble even more. What will she do? Read and review.
1. Introduction to Hell

**I have a huge headache, so please excuse any typos. This is AU, like all of my stuff. **

-

Here I am, Emma Nelson, Cause Girl, and my world is falling apart.

All of my smiles are completely fake and well-practiced.

I don't think I can pretend anymore. I can't pretend that my dad doesn't care that I saw someone get shot. I can't pretend that my mom didn't walk out on me and Snake, or that baby Jack isn't sick. Jack is always fucking sick. And I'm always the one to take care of him. I'm the one whose shirts have been puked on countless times while Snake tries to write lesson plans or do laundry or clean. I'm trying to be the good daughter, I really am, but it's hard when all of your friends have abandoned you for boys or drinking or parties or homework and you're all alone. I'm really scared that one day, I'll cut too deep or someone will see the art etched in my arm.

Yes, I've picked up the habit of cutting. I got it from Ellie; it struck me as a good idea. At the time, that is.

Lately I haven't been able to explain my behavior. I'm skipping classes and drinking and fucking random boys. I'm a total whore. I'm a tease. I fuck guys then say I'll call them: I never do. But it's not my loss, since I know that there will be guys lined up to see Emma Green-Peace Nelson getting shitfaced. They want to see me down an entire bottle of vodka in one night.

I've changed more than you could ever imagine. I wear baggy clothes so no one can see my drastic weight loss. I party. I'm quietly screaming. Ellie has changed me. Yeah, we're friends now. I curse. I fail tests. I disobey my superiors. I'm just plain worthless.

I'm Emma Nelson.

-

Dr. Morrison looked up at me with sad eyes. "Emma, your weight has dropped dangerously low."

"I know."

"But there are more important things to talk to you about. Emma, have you engaged in sexual intercourse?."

"Yeah,." I replied, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Did you use protection?."

I sighed. "Nope."

"Why not?." Dr. Morrison looked at me.

"We were in the mood and there weren't any condoms or anything around. No big deal, I don't have any STDs." I shrugged.

"Emma, you're pregnant. And your weight loss isn't going to help the baby any."

"I know." I sighed. "Look, I have places to be, people to see. I have to get home to help my dad with the baby. Anything else"

"Emma, I want to see you next week. If you haven't gained five pounds by then, I'll be forced to tell your father."

I yawned. "Whatever."

"Emma, please. Don't be stupid."

I stood. "Have a nice day, Dr. Morrison."

-

**What do you think so far? I don't know if I want to continue or not. I just need some feedback! Sorry for the punctuation. I really don't know what the hell is wrong with it. Much love,**

**Zoe**


	2. Spreading the News

**I really liked where I was going with this, so yeah. The sequel to Powerless should be out soon, if you're interested in reading that. I hope you guys like this chapter. **

-

I lifted myself onto the cool steel table in Dr. Morrison's office.

"Emma,." she started, pursing her lips"we need to talk. You've lost eight pounds since last week. How does your father not notice this? Emma, you have an eating disorder called anorexia nervosa. It's where you starve your body. I don't know how long this has been going on, but it needs to stop. Look, Em, you're carrying a child. You **need** to get all the right nutrients to help your baby."

I shrugged. "I know, Dr. Morrison. I've heard this all before. 'Blah blah, treatment facility, blah fucking blah blah blah." I smiled sweetly at her. "I don't need a baby, lady. I don't need you telling me what and what not to eat. I don't need you up my ass every two goddamn seconds. Leave me alone." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "I can take care of myself."

"No you can't."

"Fuck you."

"Emma. Please, listen to yourself. I need you to treat me with the same respect that you treat your parents."

I nodded. Here I was, in front of my doctor, and I was giving into her pleading eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Emma, do you know who the father is?."

I nodded, my blonde hair falling in front of my eyes.

"Who?."

I said it barely audible.

"What was that, Emma? I couldn't understand you."

"Craig." I coughed. "Craig Manning."

-

I sat on my bed, looking at articles that I had printed off of the internet. They had headlines like "_Tortonto resident, fourteen, female, starved her unborn child..._"

I didn't want to be that girl. So I picked up my phone and threw it at the wall.

I couldn't believe myself. Here I was, knee deep in mud, and now _this_ was being thrown at me? I couldn't take it, so I collapsed down on the floor and cried. I rocked back and forth, sobbing, until I felt arms around me. I looked up, and the most beautiful boy I had ever seen was looking down at me. "You okay, Em?." he asked.

"No." I wiped my eyes.

"Emma, what's wrong?."

"I'm pregnant..." I whispered.

"What!." Craig cried.

"I'm pregnant,." I whispered again, wrapping my arms around his neck. "And they say that if I don't start eating then the baby will die."

"Honey, you have to get over your eating thing. I'll help you; I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"I can't, Craig! I can't. What will happen when people find out that I **starve myself**? What will happen to me when people find out that I'm carrying a child?." I buried my head in my hands. "I'm so stupid,." I whispered.

"We'll make it, baby." Craig had a skeptical look on his face. "We'll make it. I promise." He lifted my chin up so I was looking at him. "I promise." He kissed me swiftly on the lips, uttering a "Happy Valentine's Day" against my mouth.

-

Craig held my hand under the table. "Uhm, Dad? We have something to tell you..." I said hesitantly.

Snake turned around, patting Baby Jack on the back. "Okay, Em, hold on one second. I have to put the baby to sleep."

Craig shook his head. "No, I'll hold him. You sit down."

Snake handed the baby off to my soon-to-be baby's father. "Okay, what's there to say"

I took in a shakey breath. "Dad...I'm pregnant."

Snake paled.

-

**You like? You better. Much love,**

**Zoe.**


End file.
